Kim Family Series 2 :: About My Heart
by Kim TaeNa
Summary: Aku memang pernah mencintainya.. Tapi sekarang aku hanya mencintaimu.. Apa kau nggak bisa melihatnya? -Fifth Story- RnR, pleae..


**KIM FAMILY SERIES 2

* * *

**

**Cast ::**

**Kim Youngwoon as Appa**

**Kim Jungsoo as Umma**

**Kim Heechul as 1****st**** Daughter**

**Kim Yesung as 1****st**** Son**

**Kim Ryeowook as 2****nd**** Daughter**

**Kim Kibum as 3****rd**** Daughter**

**Kim Kyuhyun as 2****nd**** Son**

**Figur ::**

**Choi Siwon**

**Lee Donghae**

**Lee Hyukjae

* * *

**

**Fifth Story ::**

**About My Heart**

Pov :: Kim Kibum

.

" Universitas tujuanku?" Kutatap Siwon yang masih sibuk dengan buku agenda OSIS-nya. Sebenarnya dia bukan lagi ketua OSIS tapi entah kenapa namja ini selalu mengambil bagian di OSIS. Bener- bener deh..

Aku menarik agenda yang sejak tadi diperhatikan Siwon. " Memangnya Siwonnie mau kemana?"

Namja bermata tegas dengan alis tebal itu menatapku lembut. " Kalau bisa aku ingin satu universitas sama Kibummie. Makanya aku nanya Kibummie mau lanjut ke universitas mana?"

Aku mengangguk paham. " Appa bilang sebaiknya aku ikut ke universitas Sangji seperti Heechul eonnie. Tapi kayanya aku nggak mau satu universitas dengan saudaraku, deh. Aku juga masih bingung."

" Mau coba di universitas Seoul? Atau kamu mau kuliah bareng Wookie-ya?"

Aku hanya bisa mengangkat bahu. Aku masih belum menentukan kemana aku akan melanjutkan sekolah. " Kalau Wookie eonnie kayanya akan ke Changwoon. Dia kan mau bareng sama Yesung oppa. Hmm.. Kalau ke Seoul, standarnya terlalu tinggi. Aku takut gagal." Gumamku sambil memainkan pensil mekanik Siwon yang diletakkanya begitu saja.

Perlahan namja yang pernah menjadi ketua OSIS itu meraih tanganku yang sedari tadi memainkan pensilnya. Mata tajamnya menatapku lembut dan bisa kurasakan degup jantungku semakin kacau. Senyumnya terulas membuat dua lesung pipi muncul dan membuatnya semakin tampan.

" Aku yakin Kibummie bisa. Jadi gimana? Mau coba?"

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari sosoknya yang menurutku hampir sempurna itu. Aku mengangguk pelan dan Siwon langsung mengusap rambutku dengan lembut. Sentuhan yang sangat kusukai.

" Bicarakan dengan orang tuamu dulu. Aku sih nggak mau kalau sampai dibilang menghasutmu, ya.."

Kutatap Siwon sambil menggerutu pelan. " Kalau Siwonnie menghasutku, maka kamu harus mau berhadapan dengan appa-ku yang galak." Godaku.

Siwon tertawa dan berjalan kebelakangku. Namja itu memeluk bahuku perlahan dan menumpukan kepalanya dibahuku. Aku bisa mendengar suara nafasnya yang lembut dan teratur. Sedangkan kondisiku semakin kacau karena deg-degan. Hiyaa… o/o

Siwon menarik nafas dalam- dalam. " Yah.. Pokoknya aku sih maunya begitu. Aku mau satu universitas denganmu. Makanya coba dulu." Gumamnya lagi dengan santai.

" Nae, arraseo." Jawabku singkat.

Yah.. Memang keluargaku sudah menyuruhku memutuskan tempat kuliah yang kuinginkan sih. Masalahnya tinggal satu bulan lagi kami ujian akhir dan akan segera lulus. Kalau aku masih bingung, bisa susah nantinya.

Hmm.. Seoul, ya..? Kayaknya nggak buruk buat mencobanya, deh..

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Yap! Keluargaku..

Tanpa kujelaskan aku yakin kalian semua sudah tahu bagaimana keluargaku. Keluarga Kim. Keluargaku sudah cukup dikenal karena terbilang agak berbeda. Kami, kelima anak dari keluarga Kim ini nggak memiliki hubungan darah satu sama lain dengan umma dan appa. Dengan kata lain kami berlima, anak angkat.

Aku rasa aku juga nggak perlu menjelaskan lebih rinci lagi.

Hehe..

Makan malam.. Aku memilih membantu umma dan Wookie eonnie memasak. Sejujurnya, aku sih jarang membantu keduanya memasak. Bukannya aku malas, tapi kalau aku bantu juga itu terlalu repot. Masakan mereka berdua juga udah cukup enak.

" Butuh bantuan?" Tanyaku sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam dapur. Dan tentunya itu hanya pertanyaan sia- sia.

Wookie eonnie menoleh sedikit. " Nae, Kibummie.. Waktu yang tepat! Panggilin Kyu dan Yesung oppa juga Heechul eonnie, dong.. Udah selesai nih." Wookie eonnie meletakkan sepiring daging panggang diatas meja.

" Appa kok belum pulang umma?" Tanyaku sambil duduk di kursi dan hendak mencicipi hasil masakan itu, sayangnya Wookie eonnie langsung menggeser piringnya menjauh.

Umma tertawa. " Appa pulang telat. Kita makan malam duluan aja katanya."

" Sudah Kibummie panggil yang lain." Ulang Wookie eonnie.

" Huh.. Kok Wookie eonnie jadi ikutan cerewet kayak Yesung oppa, sih?" Godaku sambil berlari cepat keluar dapur sebelum mendapat balasan dari eonnie-ku itu.

Aku langsung naik ke lantai dua. Menuju kamar kedua namja di keluarga kami.

Tanpa mengetuk pintu, aku membuka pintu kamar Kyuhyun. Yesung oppa ada di dalam. Bisa kalian tebak mereka sedang apa? Battle game.. Dasar namja..

" Heyo.. Makan malam siap.." Ucapku.

Yesung oppa menoleh sekilas lalu kembali menatap layar tv di kamar Kyu, sedangkan si magnae nggak perduli sama sekali. Aku menarik nafas. " Kubilang makan malam siap!" Seruku kencang membuat kedua namja itu tersentak.

" Ayeeii, Kibummie! Nggak usah teriak juga kali.." Balas Yesung oppa gemas sambil meletakkan console PS milik Kyuhyun dan berjalan kearahku.

Aku cemberut. " Siapa suruh aku dicuekin?"

Oppa-ku itu tertawa lalu mencubit pipiku. " Siapa suruh gangguin orang main game?" Balasnya sambil menoleh kearah Kyuhyun yang ternyata masih asyik main game. " Oi, Kyu.. Turun!"

Kyuhyun tetap masa bodoh.

" Oppa.. Bakal susah nih.." Gerutuku.

" Kibummie turun duluan. Urusan Kyuhyun biar aku yang tangani." Bisik Yesung oppa.

Aku mengangguk dan langsung berjalan meninggalkan kamar Kyuhyun. Sebelum aku turun dari tangga kudengar jeritan histeris Kyuhyun lalu suara marah- marah yang khas. Biar kutebak, Yesung oppa pasti langsung mencabut kabel yang menghubungkan PS itu makanya Kyuhyun histeris.

Kasihan si magnae..

Aku beranjak ke kamar Heechul eonnie di lantai satu. Kali ini aku sopan, siapapun tahu betapa galaknya Heechul eonnie kalau diganggu disaat yang nggak tepat. Kuketuk pintu kamarnya pelan. " Eonnie.. Makan malam siap.." Panggilku.

" Nae, Kibummie.. Aku segera ke dapur. Gomawo!" Kudengar balasan dari dalam kamar itu.

Yah, itu cukup lah. Aku kembali berjalan menuju dapur dan kulihat Yesung oppa dan Kyuhyun sudah stand by di kursi mereka sambil adu mulut. Wajah Kyuhyun kelihatan kesal. Dasar evil magnae.

Aku duduk disamping Kyuhyun.

" Mana Heechullie?" Tanya umma lembut.

" Hadir!" Belum sempat kujawab Heechul eonnie berjalan masuk kedapur dan duduk disampingku. " Kayaknya enak nih, umma." Lanjutnya santai.

Umma lagi- lagi tersenyum lembut. " Appa pulang telat. Kita makan duluan aja katanya."

" Oke!" Kyuhyun yang pertama menarik makanan. Heechul eonnie tadinya mau mengacaukan serangannya tapi kali ini gagal. Si magnae yang emang biang rese itu menang dan berhasil mendapatkan piring berisi daging. Ia nyengir dan berdiri lalu berjalan ke arah umma sambil meletakkan beberapa potong daging. " Tenang noona.. Umma yang pertama, kok."

Heechul eonnie mendengus kesal.

Yesung oppa tertawa geli. " Yah.. Ada saatnya sang princess ice kalah dari evil magnae." Godanya.

Mendengar celetukan itu, aku dan Wookie eonnie langsung tertawa geli.

Julukan- julukan dikeluarga kami memang agak aneh. Princess ice Heechullie dan Evil magnae Kyuhyunnie. Benar- benar deh..

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

" Eh? Mau coba ke Sangji?" Gumamku kaget begitu Hyukkie cerita dia akan mencoba masuk ke universitas Sangji.

Kudengar suara Hyukkie bergumam riang. " Nae, aku mau mencoba di Sangji. Kibummie bagaimana?" Tanyanya dengan nada suara riang. " Kan Hae juga kuliah disana."

Aku diam sejenak sambil memandangi foto keluargaku yang kuletakkan di atas meja belajarku. Kututup buku IPA yang sejak tadi sedang kupelajari dan aku menumpukkan kepalaku di atas meja belajarku. " Aku nggak tahu Hyukkie.. Kayaknya aku dan Siwon mau coba ke universitas Seoul." Gumamku.

Hyukkie diam sejenak. " Siwon itu.. Pacar Kibummie itu kan?"

" Yup." Jawabku singkat.

" Wah.. Hebat dong. Standarnya tinggi. Aku sih nggak bakal sanggup. Yah.. Lagian aku milih Sangji juga karena Hae. Hae bilang lebih baik aku kuliah di Sangji aja biar bareng sama dia." Tambah Hyukkie.

Hyukkie benar.. Kayaknya universitas Seoul itu terlalu tinggi.

Aku kan juga belum cerita ke appa dan umma.

" Padahal tadinya aku mau ngajak Kibummie ke Sangji. Kan seru kalau kita bertiga bisa bareng- bareng lagi." Hyukkie kembali berceloteh sesukanya. " Aku bener- bener kangen masa- masa kita sekolah dulu, lho.."

" Nado, Hyukkie.." Balasku sambil tersenyum simpul. " Tapi apa nggak apa- apa kalau aku bareng kalian? Apa Hyukkie akan merasa canggung lagi dengan aku dan Hae oppa?" Tanyaku.

Kudengar Hyukkie mendesah pelan. " Aiish.. Kibummie.. Aku nggak akan begitu. Aku janji. Lagian sampai sekarang Hae juga nggak menunjukkan sesuatu yang khusus padaku." Kudengar nada kecewa dari suaranya.

Hyukkie itu masih sangat mencintai Donghae oppa, kan..? Meski Hyukkie nggak pernah cerita aku tahu. Aku tahu kok..

Lalu.. Bagaimana dengan perasaan Donghae oppa terhadapnya?

Aku nggak yakin kalau sampai saat ini Donghae oppa tetap nggak memiliki perasaan khusus padanya.

Ah! Sesuatu yang bagus terlintas!

" Hyukkie!" Seruku cepat.

" Wa-wae?"

" Minggu nanti.. Gimana kalau kita jalan- jalan?" Tanyaku.

Hyukkie diam sejenak. " Kemana?"

" Aku nggak tahu. Kita main aja. Aku akan ajak Siwon. Dan Hyukkie harus ajak Donghae oppa."

" Kau yakin Kibummie? Bukannya itu akan.." Suara Hyukkie hilang selama beberapa saat. " Akan buat masalah diantara kedua namja itu?" Tanyanya ragu.

Aku langsung menggeleng meski aku tahu Hyukkie nggak akan bisa melihatnya. " Aniyo. Pasti menyenangkan. Pokoknya hari minggu nanti, ya.. Ah, kalau begitu biar aku yang bilang aja ke Donghae oppa, gimana?"

Hyukkie lagi- lagi diam.

" Hyukkie?"

" Ah, aku aja yang bilang ke Hae. Oke, hari minggu. Janjian dimana?"

" Akan kukabari nanti. Besok aku kirim pesan. Oke, sampai besok Hyukkie."

" Nae, Kibummie.. Bye.."

Aku langsung mematikan panggilan dan menatap lurus ke sebuah foto. Fotoku dengan Hyukkie yang kupasang di dinding kamarku. Nae, Hyukkie.. Sekarang izinkan aku membantumu. Aku ingin Hyukkie bahagia.. Dan aku tahu hanya Donghae oppa-lah yang bisa membahagiakannya.

" Sudah selesai, Kibummie.." Tiba- tiba umma masuk ke kamarku. Appa juga ada dibelakangnya.

" Eh? Umma? Lho appa juga udah pulang?"

" Tadi kami mau masuk eh kamu sedang ngobrol. Jadi kami tunggu sebentar." Jelas appa sambil tersenyum.

" Ada apa?" Kuputar kursiku hingga menghadap kearah mereka berdua. " Ada masalah, ya?"

Umma menggeleng. " Appa hanya ingin bertanya tentang rencanamu setelah lulus nanti."

Appa mengangguk pelan sambil merangkul pinggang umma. " Kami baru bicara sama Wookie, dan dia memutuskan akan ke Changwoon. Sedangkan kau akan kemana, Kibummie?" Tanya appa.

Aku menatap keduanya ragu. " Siwon mengusulkan agar aku mencoba di Seoul. Dan Hyukkie mengajakku mencoba di Sangji. Aku masih belum memutuskan. Bagaimana menurut appa dan umma?"

Mendengar pertanyaanku, umma tertawa pelan. Lho? Kok tertawa?

Umma berjalan mendekatiku dan dengan lembut mengusap kepalaku. " Semua pilihan ada ditangan Kibummie. Kami sebagai orang tua kan hanya bisa menerimanya aja. Nah, sekarang kamu yang menentukan yang terbaik. Kamu udah dewasa dan umma yakin kamu tahu tempat mana yang cocok untukmu, chagiya.."

Kutatap umma ragu. " Aku ingin ke Seoul, tapi aku takut gagal, umma. Aku juga ingin di Sangji agar bisa bersama Hyukkie lagi."

Kali ini appa yang berjalan mendekatiku dan menepuk bahuku. " Nggak ada salahnya mencoba, chagiya.. Tapi kalau kamu memang ragu lebih baik jangan. Apapun keputusanmu, appa akan menerimanya."

Aku mengangguk. " Baiklah.. Aku akan memikirkannya antara Seoul dan Sangji. Nanti kalau aku sudah memutuskannya, aku pasti bilang appa sama umma."

" Itu sih harus, chagiya.." Umma tertawa lembut.

Aku tersenyum menatap keduanya. Yah.. Nggak ada salahnya mencoba dulu, kan? Lagipula, dua- duanya juga tempat yang bagus.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

" Eonnie akan masuk ke Changwoon?" Gumamku sambil merangkul tangan Wookie eonnie saat kami berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah. Pandangan beberapa siswa namja tertuju pada kami. Kenapa? Aku nggak tahu juga deh..

Wookie eonnie mengangguk malas. Dia memang selalu malas kalau pandangan beberapa namja tertuju pada kami. Dulu, saat Yesung oppa masih sekolah disini nggak ada satupun namja yang mendekati kami. Tapi sekarang..

" Annyeong Kim Kibum.. Kim Ryeowook." Seorang namja yang nggak kukenal menghadang kami.

Aku melirik ke Wookie eonnie yang tersenyum singkat. Tangannya langsung menarikku berjalan melewati namja itu. Namun namja itu kembali menghadang kami.

" Eh.. Kalian berdua buru- buru?" Tanyanya sambil memasang senyum menggodanya.

Wookie eonnie menggeleng dan aku hanya diam. Sayangnya kami nggak berangkat bareng Kyuhyun. Kalau saat ini Kyu disini, namja itu pasti udah ngomel- ngomel memarahi namja nggak jelas ini. Kyuhyun itu sister complex.

" Bagaimana kalau_"

" Kalau apa?" Sebuah suara beserta sentuhan hangat dibahuku membuatku tersentak. Aku dan Wookie eonnie langsung menengadah melihat siapa yang berada dibelakang kami. Dan kulihat Siwon sudah berdiri merangkul kami sambil menunjukkan senyum super sempurnanya.

" Siwon-ah?" Gumam Wookie eonnie.

Siwon mengangguk sambil tersenyum lalu menatap namja itu lagi. " Bagaimana kalau apa.. Yoochun-sshi?"

Aku menatap si namja yang kini kelihatan gugup. Jadi Siwon kenal? Ah wajar sih.. Siwon itu kan pintar, mantan ketua OSIS lagi. Pasti kenal banyak siswa disekolah.

Namja yang bernama Yoochun itu menggeleng dan dengan langkah lemas berjalan meninggalkan kami bertiga. Wookie eonnie tertawa pelan melihat adegan itu. " Nae, gomawo Siwon-ah. Kamu datang disaat yang tepat. Sudah ah, aku ke kelas duluan." Eonnie-ku langsung berjalan meninggalkan kami berdua.

Kutatap Siwon. " Kok kenal?"

Namja itu tertawa pelan sambil merangkul pundakku dan kami berjalan menyusuri koridor. " Lupakan." Jawabnya santai.

Aku menatap lurus kedepan. " Ngh.. Siwonnie.."

" Nae?"

" Minggu ada acara?"

" Ani. Waeyo, chagi?" Siwon mengusap kepalaku lembut.

Lagi- lagi aku menengadah menatapnya. Dia itu tinggi banget sih!

" Aku mau ngajak Siwonnie main sama Hyukkie dan Donghae oppa. Kamu masih ingat mereka, kan?"

Siwon kelihatan berpikir sejenak lalu mengangguk.

" Jadi?"

" Yah.. Kalau Siwonnie mau.."

" Kalau aku nggak mau?"

Pertanyaannya membuatku kembali memandangi wajah tegasnya. Siwon menatap lurus kedepan dengan mata tajamnya. Senyumnya sudah hilang. " Kalau Siwonnie nggak mau yah aku pergi sendiri." Jawabku asal dan membuat namja itu langsung menatapku dengan raut wajah penuh tanda tanya.

Aku nyengir. " Bagaimana? Mau?"

" Baiklah." Jawabnya cepat sambil melepas rangkulannya dan masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Aku langsung berlari kearah kelasku yang berada disamping kelas Siwon. Yap, di kelas tiga kami nggak lagi sekelas.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hari yang aku tunggu tiba.

Hari minggu!

Aku ingin terlihat sebaik mungkin. Aku dan Siwon kan jarang sekali bisa pergi main. Siwon selalu sibuk dengan pelajaran, jadi kami nggak punya waktu untuk kencan. Dan hari ini.. Aku mau tampil secantik mungkin agar Siwon terkesima.

Setelah selesai berdandan. Tapi nggak terlalu berlebihan, aku menarik tas tangan dan ponselku dan segera beranjak keluar kamar.

Perjanjiannya sih ngumpul jam sebelas di depan halte bus.

" Umma.." Panggilku sambil berlari masuk kedapur.

Umma dan appa yang ada di dapur langsung menoleh.

" Apa aku kelihatan bagus?" Tanyaku ragu.

" Woow.. Kibummie cantik." Jawab appa sambil mengancungkan ibu jarinya ke arahku. " Namja yang jadi pacarmu pasti suka melihatnya."

Kurasakan wajahku memerah mendengar pujian appa.

Umma berjalan kearahku. " Hati- hati, ya.. Jangan pulang terlalu malam. Kalau ada apa- apa langsung kabari umma. Pokoknya umma nggak mau kamu kenapa- kenapa, chagiya."

Aku mengangguk penuh semangat dan kucium pipi umma sekilas. " Aku berangkat umma, appa." Ucapku sambil berlari kecil kearah pintu depan dan keluar dari rumahku. Hari ini aku akan membuat Hyukkie dan Donghae oppa bahagia. Semangat Kim Kibum!

" Nggak perlu sesenang itu kali."

Suara teguran yang sangat familiar itu langsung membuatku mematung tepat didepan rumahku. Aku menoleh keasal suara dan kulihat Donghae oppa berdiri sambil tersenyum menatapku tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri.

Ah.. Sudah sangat lama aku nggak melihatnya.

Sejujurnya.. Aku sangat merindukannya.

" Oppa!" Seruku senang sambil berlari menghampirinya. " Kok ada disini?"

Donghae oppa berjalan sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku mantelnya. " Aku iseng- iseng muter jalan dan lewat sini. Siapa tahu kamu belum berangkat jadi bisa barengan." Balasnya.

Kami berjalan beriringan menuju halte bus.

" Hmm.. Kibummie.." Donghae oppa memulai pembicaraan.

Kutatap wajahnya. " Nae?"

" Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan namja itu? Masih?"

Aku berdeham pelan. " Dia juga ikut kok." Jawabku santai.

" Serius?"

" Ada masalah?"

Donghae oppa menatap lurus kedepan dengan sorot mata ragu. " Hmm.. Aku hanya takut aja kalau dia salah paham sama aku. Yah.. Kau kan tahu sendiri dulu kita.." Dia terdiam sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

Dan aku hanya tertawa kecil melihat kelakukannya. " Tapi hari ini Donghae oppa akan punya pacar, kan.." Godaku sambil menatap raut wajahnya yang langsung berubah total.

" Maksudnya?"

" Aku tahu kok kalau Donghae oppa ada perasaan sama Hyukkie. Karena itu aku mengusulkan main hari ini. Aku mau Donghae oppa menyatakan perasaan oppa ke Hyukkie. Aku ingin kalian juga bahagia."

Wajah Donghae oppa langsung merah padam. Tebakanku benar!

" Tapi…"

" Yah.. Pokoknya harus jadi!" Seruku cepat sambil menepuk bahu Donghae oppa. Namja itu tersenyum polos menatapku. " Tuh, aku benar kan.. Aku kenal banget bagaimana oppa. Jadi aku bisa menebaknya." Lanjutku senang.

Donghae oppa mengelus rambutku sambil tertawa kecil. Sentuhan yang sudah sangat lama nggak kurasakan. Sentuha namja cinta pertamaku. " Gomawo, Kibummie.. Kau memang nggak berubah.." Senyuman terulas diwajah manisnya.

Untuk sesaat aku seakan kembali ke masa dimana aku bersama dengan Donghae oppa.

Dapat kurasakan degup jantungku langsung berpacu lagi dan wajahku memanas. Ini perasaan yang sudah sangat lama nggak kurasakan. Aiish.. Kim Kibum! Lupakan! Kau punya Choi Siwon! Jangan lagi tunjukkan perasaanmu pada Donghae oppa.

" Kibummie.." Suara Siwon membuatku kaget. Donghae oppa langsung menarik tangannya yang sejak tadi tetap mengusap kepalaku.

Kami sudah sampai di halte ternyata. Dan Hyukkie juga Siwon sudah disini. Aiish.. Aku nggak sadar. Kulihat raut wajah nggak suka memenuhi wajah Siwon dan itu membuatku nggak enak hati. Hari ini aku nggak mau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi.

Aku langsung berlari menghampiri Siwon dan merangkul lengan kekarnya. " Sudah dari tadi?" Kulirik Donghae oppa yang langsung mendekati Hyukkie dengan wajah nggak enak. " Hyukkie udah lama?" Tanyaku lagi.

Hyukkie menggeleng. Sebelum aku bertanya lagi Siwon langsung menarik tanganku karena bus yang kami tunggu udah dateng.

Ahh.. Kok jadi kaku begini, sih.. Pabboya Kibum.. :(

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Seharian main di Lotte World..

Tadinya aku berpikir rencana main ini akan membosankan karena kejadian tadi, tapi ternyata nggak seperti yang aku bayangkan. Donghae oppa yang memang ceria pintar membangun suasana. Hyukkie juga. Dan Siwon yang memang netral dan santai akhirnya kelihatan senang.

Selama bermain disini aku berusaha sebisa mungkin memisahkan diri dari Donghae oppa dan Hyukkie..

Tapi gagal!

Hyukkie selalu berhasil menahanku.

" Hyaa.. Aku senang sekali Kibummie!" Kulihat Hyukkie menepuk kedua pipinya yang memerah di toilet. " Aku senang hari ini bisa main sama Kibummie dan Hae. Oh, iya.. Bagaimana tentang kuliahmu? Udah diputuskan?" Ia menatapku dari cermin.

Kuliah lagi, ya..

Niatnya sih nyoba di Seoul. Tapi..

" Aku mau coba Sangji." Satu jawaban itu mengalir dengan mudah dari mulutku dan sesuai yang aku bayangkan, raut wajah Hyukkie semakin cerah dan aku ikut senang melihat wajahnya.

" Hurray! Bazai Kibummie!" Hyukkie memelukku senang. " Kita bisa main bareng lagi."

Senang sekali melihat wajah Hyukkie yang bahagia.

Tapi Hyukkie.. Kau akan lebih bahagia lagi..

Perlahan aku melepas tangan Hyukkie. " Nae, Hyukkie.. Setelah ini Hyukkie juga akan merasa bahagia lagi."

" Maksudmu?"

Aku hanya tersenyum sambil menarik tangan Hyukkie keluar dari toilet. Jangan pikirkan raut wajah penuh tanda tanya Hyukkie. Ini kejutan buat Hyukkie.

Kami sampai di depan kincir angin.

Hanya ada Donghae oppa? Mana Siwon?

" Oppa.. Mana Siwonnie?" Tanyaku sambil mengalihkan pandanganku ke segala arah. Tapi Siwon nggak ada dimanapun.

Donghae oppa menoleh menatap kami. " Toilet." Jawabnya singkat.

Oh.. Toilet..

Tanpa banyak bicara kutarik Hyukkie agar duduk disamping Donghae oppa. Tubuh keduanya berhimpitan dan wajah Hyukkie langsung merona merah. Donghae oppa sih tenang- tenang aja.

" Hyaa.. Aku ke toilet lagi, ya!" Hyukkie langsung kabur dan Donghae oppa tertawa geli.

Kutatap namja itu. " Kenapa tertawa? Nggak lucu, oppa.. Oppa kan harus menyatakan perasaan oppa ke Hyukkie."

Donghae oppa menepuk tempat kosong disebelahnya. Mengisyaratkan padaku untuk duduk disampingnya, aku menurut. Dia masih tertawa pelan sedangkan aku masih bingung dengan sikap namja itu.

" Oppa? Gwaenchanayo?"

Donghae oppa menggeleng. " Nggak usah terburu- buru Kibummie.." Gumamnya sambil mengusap kepalaku lagi dengan lembut.

Aishh.. Lagi- lagi kurasakan sensasi aneh merasukiku. Setiap Donghae oppa menyentuhku, aku selalu merasaknnya. Apa ini artinya perasaanku masih tertinggal untuknya? Ah, andwae! Aku nggak boleh plin- plan begini.

" Aku janji, Kibummie akan mendengar kabar baik malam ini." Gumamnya sambil tersenyum sangat manis.

Aku mengangguk sambil menunduk. Bisa kurasakan lagi- lagi wajahku memanas.

" Ah, lalu.. Aku belum tahu kau akan melanjutkan kuliah dimana, kan? Kudengar dari Hyukkie kamu akan coba ke Seoul, ya?"

Aku menunduk dan menggeleng. " Sudah kuputuskan aku akan ke Sangji." Jawabku pelan . " Aku ingin kembali bersama Hyukkie.. Dan oppa.."

Ya, aku memang sudah memutsukannya. Aku ingin kembali bersama dengan Hyukkie. Juga Donghae oppa. Donghae oppa nggak membalas ucapanku. Kami berdua laru dalam keheningan.

" Kibummie.."

Deg! Siwon..

Aku menoleh dan kulihat Siwon berdiri dibelakang kami sambil menatapku dengan raut wajah yang benar- benar nggak bisa kujelaskan. Sejujurnya, aku takut membaca raut wajah Siwon saat ini. Dia dengar yang aku katakan tadi?

" Sudah sore. Ayo pulang."

" Ta-tapi_" Aku nggak bisa membantah ucapan Siwon. Tatapan matanya.. Membuatku nggak bisa membantah.

" Dia benar. Umma-mu pasti khawatir kalau kau pulang kemalaman. Biar Hyukkie pulang denganku. Kalian duluan aja." Donghae oppa yang menjawab.

Aku menoleh kearah Donghae oppa. Dia menatap Siwon.

Kedua namja ini..

" Baiklah. Ayo." Tanpa persetujuanku Siwon langsung menarik tanganku dan berjalan meninggalkan Donghae oppa tanpa berpamitan. Aku menoleh kebelakang dan kulihat Donghae oppa memandangiku lagi- lagi dengan raut wajah yang aneh.

Kenapa aku nggak bisa membaca raut wajah namja, sih?

Siwon tetap berjalan dalam keheningan sambil menggandengku. Dia nggak berniat bicara, aku juga sama. Setiap melirik wajahnya, yang kulihat hanya raut wajah tegas yang membuatku merasa takut.

Dia marah?

Atau cemburu?

Selama perjalanan pulang, kami benar- benar nggak bicara.

Akhirnya kami turun di halte bus. Lagi- lagi Siwon hanya menarik tanganku pelan dan berjalan sedikit lebih jauh dariku.

" Siwonnie.." Kucoba memanggilnya.

Nggak ada tanggapan.

" Siwonnie..?"

Siwon masih diam.

" Tunggu Siwonnie!" Kusentakkan tangannya yang terus menarikku dan berhenti di tengah jalan yang sepi malam ini.

Siwon berhenti melangkah namun tetap tak menatapku.

" Kenapa diam aja? Kamu marah?"

" Kau nggak boleh pulang telat." Hanya itu jawaban darinya. Dia menatapku dan lagi- lagi menarik tanganku. Entah kenapa, tapi kali ini lebih kasar.

Aku nggak suka diperlakukan begini!

" Tunggu!" Lagi- lagi kusentakkan tanganku dan kali ini Siwon langsung menatapku kalut. " Kalau kau marah bilang.. Aku nggak suka ditarik- tarik begini, Siwonnie.." Ucapku sepelan mungkin. Aku nggak mau menyakitinya.

Tatapan matanya tertuju padaku.

Sret! Siwon menarikku dan menggiringku menubruk tembok di pinggir jalan. Matanya menatapku tajam.

Lagi- lagi jantungku berdegup keras. Siwonnie..? Dia mau apa?

Dengan cepat Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya padaku.

Ani! Dia mau menciumku? Kami kan belum pernah berciuman!

Dan tanpa sadar aku mengelak.

" Jadi nggak mau?" Suara Siwon terdengar sangat jelas ditelingaku. Nada suaranya sarat dengan kekecewaan dan kehampaan.

Kucoba menatap wajahnya. " Bu-bukannya nggak mau.. Aku.."

" Kau masih mencintainya?"

Deg! Inilah yang sejak tadi aku yakin ingin ditanyakan Siwon.

" Donghae oppa?" Tanyaku ragu.

Siwon mengalihkan wajahnya dariku sambil berdecak kesal. Setelah itu ia menatapku lagi dengan sorot mata yang dingin. " Kau tahu siapa yang ku maksud, Kibummie.." Balasnya ketus.

" Ani!" Jawabku cepat. Iya.. Aku sudah nggak mencintainya..

Siwon berdiri tegap sambil berkacak pinggang dengan wajah nggak sabar. Ia menatapku lagi. " Lalu.. Apa yang tadi kalian lakukan? Sejak kalian sampai di halte. Kalian kelihatan menikmati saat- saat itu. Kau kelihatan masih mencintainya."

Jadi Siwon memang menyadarinya.. Apa yang harus kukatakan..

" Itu_"

" Lalu Sangji." Siwon memotong ucapanku. " Dia dan yeojya bernama Hyukjae itu kuliah di Sangji, kan? Dan aku sekarang yakin kau memang akan kuliah disana agar bisa bersama mereka. Maksudku.. Bersama namja itu.."

" Siwonnie! Itu salah!" Kucengkram lengannya. Mataku terasa panas.. Namun aku tetap bertahan agar nggak menangis. Aku memang nggak boleh menangis sekarang.

Siwon menatapku datar. Perlahan dengan lembut ia melepaskan cengkramanku dan mengusap kepalaku. Ia tersenyum. Namun terlihat dengan sangat jelas kalau ia kecewa dan terluka. " Kibummie.. Untuk sementara.. Kita pisah dulu."

Satu kalimat itu seakan menyambar tubuhku. Aku terpaku menatap namja tinggi itu.

Pisah..

" Maksudmu..?" Suaraku mulai gemetar.

" Jangan ganggu aku.. Aku ingin memikirkan tentang masalah ini dulu. Mungkin.. Untuk sementara aku nggak akan menghubungimu. Mianhae.." Namja itu mencium keningku cukup lama setelah itu berjalan meninggalkanku.

Kutatap sosok Siwon yang semakin jauh.

Perlahan air mataku menetes. Kenapa kau nggak mengejarnya? Ahh.. Kakiku terlalu lemas untuk melakukan hal itu.

Siwon.. Aahh.. Hatiku rasanya sakit..

_ _na sorieobsi uljyo.. na nunchieobsi utjyo.. geudaedwieseo gajima gajima__

Ponselku berdering pelan. Aku langsung menatap nama yang terpaku di layarnya. Nama Hyukkie.

Kutarik nafas. " Yeoboseyo..?" Sapaku pelan. Aku nggak mau Hyukkie mendengar isakanku.

" Kibummie! Kau tahu! Tadi Hae menyatakan perasaannya padaku! Hyaa.. Aku senang banget! Ini semua berkat Kibummie! Jeongmal gomawoyo.. Saranghae Kibummie..!" Seruan Hyukkie seharusnya membuatku senang, tapi kali ini nggak bisa. Hatiku terlalu sakit kalau mengingat Siwonnie.

Kujauhkan ponselku dan menutup mulutku sambil menarik nafas ditengah isakanku yang semakin dalam.

Perlahan kudekatkan lagi ponselku. " Jinjja? Bagus deh.. Oke, Hyukkie.. Aku lelah. Sampai jumpa." Aku langsung menekan tombol off.

Brugh! Kakiku sudah terlalu lelah untuk berdiri di pinggir jalan, aku langsung terjatuh.

Kututup wajahku.

Siwonnie.. Kenapa harus begini sih..?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tuuut..

Nggak ada jawaban dari Siwon. Aku langsung mematikan panggilanku.

Itu sudah yang entah keberapa kalinya kutelepon Siwon dan dia sama sekali nggak menjawabnya. Mungkin sudah lebih dari sepuluh pesan kukirim padanya, tapi nggak ada balasan. Dia terlalu marah? Atau terlewat cemburu?

Aku melirik jam di kamarku.

Jam tiga pagi.. Aku nggak bisa tidur..

Kreek.. Perlahan kulihat seseorang membuka pintu kamarku. Umma menyembulkan kepalanya masuk dengan hati- hati. Dan mata jernihnya langsung membulat saat menatapku yang masih terjaga.

" Kibummie!" Umma langsung masuk kedalam kamarku. " Kok nggak tidur..?"

" Umma sendiri?"

Umma duduk ditepi tempat tidurku. " Umma ngerasa nggak enak. Jadi umma putuskan untuk melihat keadaan kalian. Dan ternyata perasaan umma benar, ada satu yang masih terjaga. Waeyo? Ada masalah?"

Apa boleh aku cerita pada umma?

Ah.. Dia kan umma-ku.. Dia pasti bisa mencarikan solusi yang terbaik, kan.. Bukannya selama ini kalau ada masalah aku langsung lari ke umma?

" Umma.." Mulaiku sambil beringsut mendekati umma dan memeluk sosok itu. " Aku.." Rasa sakit itu kembali menusuk hatiku. Setiap kali mengingat Siwon dan ucapannya, itu membuatku semakin terluka. " Aku…" Perlahan air mataku turun lagi. Kupeluk umma lebih erat sambil membenamkan kepalaku dalam pelukannya.

Kurasakan umma mengusap punggungku. " Nae, chagiya? Ada yang membuatmu risau?"

" Aku nggak tahu harus bagaimana.. Siwon.. Siwon marah dan mengira aku masih mencintai Donghae oppa.." Isakku pelan. Aku nggak tahu lagi harus bagaimana menceritakannya. " Aku bingung umma.. Dia bilang dia nggak akan menggangguku dulu.. Dia ingin kami berpisah sementara.." Isakanku semakin kuat.

Umma memelukku semakin erat. " Kenapa yeojya di keluarga kita selalu merasakan kepahitan begini.." Bisiknya dan sepertinya untuk dirinya sendiri. " Kibummie chagiya.. Apa kau memang masih mencintai Donghae-ya?"

Aku menggeleng.

Tadinya aku memang berpikir apakah masih ada perasaan untuk Donghae oppa. Tapi akhirnya aku tahu, rasa cintaku kini berubah menjadi kagum. Aku serius mencintai Siwon. Tapi kenapa namja itu nggak bisa melihatnya?

" Aku.. Mencintai Siwon umma.. Hanya dia.."

" Apa benar begitu?" Suara umma terdengar ragu.

Kulepas pelukanku dan menatap umma. " Umma juga nggak percaya?"

Umma langsung menggeleng dan menghapus air mataku. Senyum lembutnya terlihat jelas diwajah cantiknya. " Chagiya.. Kalau kau masih mencintai atau menyimpan perasaan pada Donghae-ya.. Itu wajar."

" Wajar? Jelas- jelas aku salah umma!" Balasku kacau. Aku nggak ngerti.. Kenapa wajar? Bukannya kalau aku masih mencintainya itu namanya aku jahat? Berarti selama ini aku hanya memanfaatkan Siwon, kan? Aku sudah pasti salah karena aku melukai Siwon selama ini.

Umma lagi- lagi mengusap kepalaku. " Dulu Donghae-ya pernah menjadi bagian dalam dirimu. Dia pernah hidup dihatimu. Orang yang pernah berada di dalam hati, perasaannya nggak akan pernah mati. Jadi wajar kalau kau masih menyimpan sedikit perasaan untuknya. Seperti halnya hewan peliharaan, jika kau sudah sangat menyayanginya, jika suatu saat dia mati dan kau memiliki hewan yang lain, kau tetap nggak akan melupakan hewan kesayanganmu itu, kan?"

" Umma jangan menyamakan hewan dan manusia. Itu kan beda!" Belaku.

Tapi umma malah tertawa pelan. " Berbeda, sih.. Tapi perasaannya sama.." Koreksinya. " Jangan salahkan dirimu kalau kau masih mencintainya. Tapi rasa cinta itu juga jangan kau pertahankan semakin kuat, chagiya.. Seiring berjalannya waktu, ubahlah rasa cinta itu menjadi bentuk yang lain. Seperti halnya kau sayang pada Kyu atau Yesung. Itu berbeda dengan rasa sayangmu ke Siwon-ah.. Cobalah ubah rasa cintamu pada Donghae menjadi rasa sayangmu pada Kyu atau Yesung."

Kali ini aku nggak membalas penjelasan umma. Aku menunduk dan air mataku semakin deras. Merubah rasa cinta itu menjadi rasa sayang yang sama ke Kyu atau Yesung oppa.. Berarti itu bukan sekedar rasa kagum aja, kan..?

" Umma tahu kok kalau sekarang kamu hanya mencintai Siwon-ah.. Tapi kalau kau ragu dengan perasaanmu ke Donghae-ya, itu akan membuat Siwon-ah terluka. Bicaralah dengannya tentang hal ini. Kamu nggak usah takut Siwon-ah marah atau kecewa. Justru umma yakin dia akan mengerti dan memahamimu lebih dalam lagi."

" Apa umm yakin?" Kutatap mata umma serius.

Umma mengangkat bahu. " Apa salahnya dicoba?"

Aku menunduk, berusaha memahami setiap ucapan umma sampai aku benar- benar paham. Setelah yakin, kutatap umma lagi. Benar.. Nggak ada salahnya dicoba.. Bagaimanapun juga Siwon harus tahu bagaimana perasaanku yang sesungguhnya.

" Mau dicoba?" Tanya umma lagi.

Aku menangguk setuju lalu memeluk umma. " Nae, gomawoyo umma. Sekarang aku paham bagaimana perasaanku sebenarnya. Aku memang sangat mencintai Siwonnie, dan aku nggak mau dia salah mengartikan perasaanku terhadap Donghae oppa. Jeongmal gomawo umma."

Umma balas memelukku. " Nae, chagiya.. Sekarang tidurlah.. Kau harus tetap sekolah besok."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hmm.. Meskipun umma bilang aku lebih baik tidur, sayangnya aku tetap nggak bisa tidur sampai pagi. Aku nggak bisa tidur nyenyak kalau mengingat Siwon. Sorot matanya, setiap ucapannya, tingkah lakunya itu.

Tunggu.. Kalau diingat- ingat aku pernah berciuman dengan Donghae oppa, kan?

Sekali..

Sedangkan dengan Siwon kan memang belum pernah..

Siwon juga nggak pernah membicarakan hal ini, makanya aku diam aja. Dan semalam dia..

" Kibum noona?" Teguran Kyuhyun membuyarkan lamunanku. Kutatap magnae yang kini sudah berdiri disampingku sambil memandangiku keheranan. " Kok ngelamun ditengah koridor, ganggu orang jalan." Lanjutnya sambil cengengesan.

Aku nggak membalas gurauan Kyuhyun, tatapan mataku tertuju pada sosok Siwon yang berjalan kearahku dan Kyuhyun. Jantungku langsung berdebar. Antara takut dan bingung. Aku menunduk, takut sekali menatap mata tajamnya.

Dan Siwon.. Dia berlalu begitu saja disisiku. Tanpa menyapaku.

Sakit sekali rasanya… Aah.. Aku mau nangis lagi..

Kugigit bibir bawahku agar aku nggak menangis, tapi gagal. Air mataku terlanjur menetes lagi.

" Heyo, Choi Siwon!" Seruan Kyuhyun membuatku kaget. Kutatap namja yang kini sedang berdiri kebelakang. Aku menengok kebelakang dan kulihat Siwon berdiri diam masih memunggungi kami. " Kau ini kan pacar noona-ku, setidaknya sapa dong!"

" Kyu.." Aku nggak mau ada keributan!

Kutatap Siwon yang memutar tubuhnya dan tersenyum formal. " Maaf Kim Kyuhyun. Kau nggak usah ikut campur dalam urusanku."

" Aku kan adik Kibum noona! Aku harus ikut campur!"

" Kyu!" Kutinggikan suaraku sambil menarik Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menatapku nggak suka lalu berdecak pelan sambil menghempaskan tanganku. Kutatap Siwon lagi. Namja itu memandangiku kalut. Kim Kibum.. Kau harus bicara..

Aku berjalan pelan- pelan kearah Siwon. Langkahku gontai karena perasaan takut dan sedih yang sudah bercampur jadi satu.

" Ada yang mau kau bicarakan..?"

Aku menengadah menatap namja tinggi yang kini sedang memandangiku dingin.

" Bukannya aku bilang kalau_"

Sebelum ia selesai bicara aku langsung menarik tangan Siwon dan namja itu langsung menunduk kaget dengan gerakanku. Aku langsung mencium bibir Siwon sekilas. Aku nggak perduli saat ini kami sedang ada dimana.. Aku hanya ingin dia tahu perasaanku.

Siwon berdiri kaku sambil memandangiku nggak percaya. " Ki-kibummie..?"

" Jeongmal mianhae.. Aku akui kalau aku memang masih menyimpan perasaan terhadap Donghae oppa, tapi itu bukan cinta. Itu hanya sayang dan aku hanya akan menganggapnya sebagai kakak yang kusayang. Tapi lain halnya untuk Siwonnie.. Kalau untuk Siwonnie aku beneran suka. Aku memilih Sangji bukan karena ingin bersama Donghae oppa, tapi karena aku ingin kembali bersama Hyukkie, sahabatku. Aku hanya mau kau mengerti semua ini.." Kutundukkan kepalaku dan lagi- lagi aku menangis. Aiish, Kibum.. Kau selalu menjadi yeojya yang aneh kalau berhadapan dengan namja ini.

Nggak ada jawaban dari Siwon. Aku tetap menunduk.

" Jeongmal saranghaeyo.. Apa perlu kuucapkan seribu kali agar Siwonnie percaya?"

" Seribupun masih nggak cukup." Jawaban Siwon membuatku lemas dan kaget. Kutatap matanya yang masih datar tanpa emosi. " Yah.. Masih belum cukup.."

" La-lalu?"

Siwon menghela nafas sebentar dan menatapku. Kali ini senyuman lembutnya sudah kembali. " Aku kalah Kibummie.. Aku yang terlalu berlebihan. Aku terlalu cemburu melihat kedekatanmu dengan namja itu makanya aku.."

" Nggak usah dibahas!" Potongku.

Siwon menatapku.

" Itu masa laluku. Sekarang cuma ada Siwon dan aku. Jadi.. Percayalah dengan perasaanku ini.." Kutatap mata namja itu dalam- dalam.

Siwon mengangguk dan langsung memelukku. " Arraseo. Ah.. Mianhae, chagiya.."

Aku mengangguk dan lagi- lagi air mataku mengalir. Namun kali ini perasaanku lega.

" Dan masalah universitas itu, aku juga sudah memutuskannya." Gumam Siwon. " Aku akan ikut ke Sangji bersamamu." Satu kalimat itu membuat hatiku semakin senang.

Kupeluk Siwon lebih erat. " Nae.. Aku senang kau mengerti." Bisikku.

Mulai sekarang.. Aku akan berusaha lebih baik dalam memahami perasaanku. Aku nggak mau membuat Siwon terluka lagi. Dia terlalu berharga untukku, aku nggak mau kehilangan lagi orang yang kusayangi. Umma.. Gomawo.. Karena ucapan umma sudah membuatku mengerti banyak hal tentang hatiku sendiri..

" Ya.. Kalian jangan bermesraan di depan umum dong!"

Hah? Itu suara Kyu? Omona.. Kami masih di koridor.

Kudengar suara sorak sorai jahil beberapa orang. Aku langsung bergeliat mencoba melepaskan pelukan Siwon. Tapi namja itu nggak perduli dan memelukku semakin erat. Aiish.. Aku malu berat!

" Biarin aja kalau mereka mau lihat." Bisik Siwon jahil ditelingaku.

Hyaa.. Umma.. Tolong aku!

.

~Fifth Story Ending~

.

* * *

.

Yapp.. Annyeong hasseyo.. Stelah menghilang slama setahun #plak! maap.. mksudku beberapa hari ini.. akhirnya fict abal kim family publish lagi.  
Mian krena publishnya lama banget.. Yah.. tw kan knapa aleannya? (reader :: ngguak nanya tuh...)  
ah..

Mian juga karena cerita SiBum kayaknya yang paling EUNGGUAK BUANGET yaah.. :(

Story berikutnya last story of Kim Family Series.. jadi aku akan usahakan jadi cerita yang berkesan dibanding sibum version ini.

Mian karena disini aku nggak buat balesan review.. tpi intinya aq baca review readers semua, koq.. makasih buat para silent readers yang akhirnya review di ff aku.. juga buat semua readers setia yg selalu review ff aku.. *hugs all*

oke!

aku nggak bakal celoteh banyak..

nah, readers yg terhormat.. mau kan kalian memberikan si babbo ini segenggam #plakk! maksud aku.. sekolom review.. hhehe  
kalo crita ini ngg bagus bilang aja, yaa! caci maki klo perlu.. hhehe

siip!

REVIEW! See you all in Last Story -HanChul-


End file.
